1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for applying and laminating labels and, specifically, to a device and method for applying a laminate material to a label after the label has been applied to the surface of an article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The market for printing and applying variable information labels and bar code labels, referred to as "VIB" labels, is expanding. UPC and U.S. government coding requirements have increased the need for bar code printing systems and more efficient methods of applying these labels.
Many bar code readers utilize pen scanners to wipe across the label. A label laminate would protect the label indicia from abrasion, scuffing, smearing, as well as from unwanted tampering. Certain military requirements call for laminated labels to prevent open air deterioration of the label information.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,896, to Kono, issued Sept. 4, 1973, shows a typical prior art device for laminating a magnetic strip onto a tag or label stock. The lamination is first accomplished, and the magnetic tag stock is then wound onto a take up roll for use with appropriate printing and data processing equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,496, to Swift, issued May 8, 1979, shows an apparatus for manufacturing a continuous strip of pressure sensitive labels having permanently mounted pressure sensitive transparent hinged covers thereon. The hinged covers are used to cover information subsequently added to the label prior to adding the label to an article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,403, to Emmel et al., issued Apr. 28, 1981, shows a portable tape dispenser for preparing write-on labels from a continuous strip of label stock and transparent pressure sensitive adhesive tape. After preparing the laminated label, it is torn off and applied to the surface of an article.
The above prior art devices all illustrate the problem toward which the present invention is directed. While the prior devices have provided means for laminating labels, none of the devices allow the application of a laminating material to a label after the label has been applied to a moving article. In addition, none of the above devices allow label indicia to be printed upon the label stock which is first supplied to the moving article and which is then laminated in a subsequent step.